the_sankeien_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are an entirely female race of humanoids with an upper body akin to that of a human and the lower body of a fish. Maidens can be found in both salt and fresh water and their characteristics hold extreme variety depending upon their breed. They are far more instinctual than humans and hold a drastically lowered IQ averaging around 70. Mermaids are not accurately classified as mammals or fish as they exist in between, holding defining characteristics from both. Closely related to Scyllas and Cancers. Size varies greatly from around 3 to 15 feet in length though freshwater maidens are typically much smaller than their saltwater counterparts. Skin Tones include those found in human melanin along with shades of blue, red and extreme tones of black and white. Scale color varies greatly even among members of the same breed and can have almost any hue. Most maidens have both lungs and gills, the lungs located in the chest and the gills under the arms a third of the way down the torso. The lungs are far smaller than those of an equivalently sized human and as such they struggle with too much activity outside the water. Maidens posses large muscular arm and back muscles to assist with swimming and higher body fat than the typical human female to help regulate temperature. Their eyes are larger and noses smaller than a typical human accounting for their greater vision and weakened sense of smell in comparison to humans. Due to their high metabolism a mermaid will need 2-2.5 times the daily caloric intake of an equivalently sized human. Most breeds are omnivorous though some are exclusively carnivores. While diet varies greatly, most will eat crustaceans, mollusks and small fish relative to their size along with various kelps and seaweeds. Smaller mermaids can be preyed upon by large sharks and orca whales but larger and freshwater breeds have no natural predators. A mermaid’s life span and age of sexual maturity varies greatly depending upon their breed. Their race consists entirely of females and as such must rely upon human males for reproduction. When a maiden reaches sexual maturity she will venture near shore in order to locate a mate. When one to her liking is found she will attack and drag him under the water causing him to pass out before returning him to the surface. From there she will abduct her victim and take up refuge within a protected area with access to the air, such as a coastal cave, a shallow groove or in the case of freshwater breeds a lake or riverbed. There she will ovulate and typically lay one or two eggs (though certain breeds lay many more), attaching them to a smooth surface. As her victim begins to regain consciousness she will molest him, pleasuring him orally and releasing his semen over her egg(s) in a cloud fertilizing them. Afterwards she will cause her mate to pass out again and drag him out away from her eggs, often leaving him to drown. In rare cases when a sexually mature maiden stumbles upon a small ship with a suitable mate she will attach her eggs to it’s hull and fertilize them there. Other maidens classified as sirens elect to attract their mates rather than abduct them. They wait on rocks for passing ships and sing out, when a human comes investigating they will pull them under the water. If it's a suitable mate they will use them to fertilize their eggs. If the victim isn’t suitable or a female they will be left to drown. Category:Creatures Category:Water Category:Mermaids